joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Seol404/Seol's Sandbox Conversation *Gone Wrong * Gone Sexual (NOT CLICKBAIT)
Help, I'm lonely Don't worry, I feel the same way too (sometimes) That's sad Oh, hello there, how are you? Could be better Yeah me too. I'm depressed allot more than I let on. Is this going to be a knockoff thread talking about depression now? I hope not. I'm so board now... Well... I'm so... panel... now...? Yes Did you know I'm currently writing in my blood color? So am I Oh. Though by my standards your blood color is #A10000. You are at the bottom of the hemospectrum. Well that's actually not the case because my blood is black, like my soul. You can't go against the extended zodiac. By the way, Copetan's is #000056. One position higher than me. AIM #A1A100. TIRD LOWEST. ....ded.... DIS IS Y WE NEED IMMORTAL STAFF MEMBERS. If the staff members were immortal, they would be bored as hell for the rest of their existence ........I'm already bored..... I'm so bored I couldn't be bothered to change the style of my font Should I make my own Wiki? I kinda want to..... But I don't know what it would be called....... I don't think that's boredom... thats just laziness I mean, you can make a wiki is you want... but what would it be for? I don't know.... Also, your name font reverted back to the fancy text or whatever its called I mean, I have my own wiki (it's actually the second iteration of this, the first one was deleted) but it's pointless, I only use it for testing also i hate that my font is not working i don't know how to fix it though I saw your Wiki before you showed it to me O_O Yeah rodri and errorsaness found it too... talk about privacy... Anyway, ummm yeah you should really figure out how to get your username font to stay the same ...................... I'm lonely........... OH, POOR THING ',n ' ....? Ummmmm Meh ............... kek '?' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QSNh47-cnL8 I don't remember what that links to, so.......watch at your own risk Oh....... Thats what it is....... Okay....... Anyone there? Anyone? Here we can appreciate the specimen known as "Seol404". When feeling lonely, they will try to draw attention to themselves by editing their Sandbox. Let's try to get a closer look. I am forcefully inserting myself into this thing. Also, yes, I was too lazy to get the background and font coloration right, so I just put my username link here, dealwithit. Why are you mean to me Rodri, I just want to talk to people. <-- Also thats a good idea Crabwhale. But you weren't supposed to find this. Where did everybody go? I want attention! As seen in the quote marked with an arrow, Seols tend to break the fourth wall and talk with the narrator to stop them from, well, narrating. Thankfully, she is not actually able to do that. why did you edit a ton of the automatic "welcome to wikia" messages? Ok Rodri, your joke got old. And I edited them because I was bored AF and I just felt like doing something. Don't judge me. ---- What would be a good name for my super special awsome Wiki? Seol 404: Wiki not found. Damn it Rodri. I thought it was a good name ',n ' ...................................I'm serious......................................... You seem to be bored a lot... do you not have a job? go to school? Also, don't ask me about naming things... I'm really bad at that... I don't have school, or colledge for that matter, and I still havn't gotten a full time job. ................................................................................................... 白雪紛飛一片銀色世界 放眼望去是沉寂 遙遠國度放逐自我 孤單寂寞每一天 思緒像狂風呼嘯巨浪般澎湃 無法再壓抑最後的忍耐 不要靠近，不要相信 乖乖聽話，安分一如往昔 隱藏，堅強，拒絕表露 拋下所有 放開手，放開手 不需要任何理由 放開手，放開手 不理會心中枷鎖 還以為曾經在乎過誰 讓暴雨翻騰 從不畏懼征服冰霜風雪 你我之間有距離，一切變得渺小 那縈繞心頭的恐懼，已經不再重要 看看我要如何去做 測試極限能否突破 沒有對錯，沒有束縛，起飛 放開手，放開手 從今往後由我主宰 讓它走，讓它走 絕不再受傷害 新世界在我眼前 讓暴雨翻騰 力量強大從地底直竄上雲霄 我的心層層冰封，銳利碎片很難消 心念動，冰晶立起，天地將改變 前方的路等待 過去不要留戀 讓它走，讓它走 烏雲後面就是曙光 讓它走，讓它走 只剩記憶迴盪 新世界，希望在眼前 讓暴雨翻騰 從不畏懼征服冰霜風雪 What is that? It doesn't look like korean Its in Mandarin Chinese. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwwEV6RqHZ0 I'm reluctant to translate that or to click on the link because it might be its everyday bro... This (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSlb1ezRqfA) is what the link to Its Everyday Bro looks like, so as you can see, its not the same ;) https://youtu.be/v5FW0gXNkco ........................... NOW AIM THE ONE BORED. ... DID U KNOW I AM TEH MUSE OF BREATH? I'm sorry Seol, but I've already said I don't understand Moonspeak. What is moonspeak? Any language I can't understand, mostly of the Asian variety. Oh. I'm lonely. Ok I'm wiping this now goodbye unistall Sandbox Category:Blog posts Category:Seol404's profiles